


Delivery

by Arel_Rhink



Category: Rhett & Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7592113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arel_Rhink/pseuds/Arel_Rhink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link orders what he thinks is a pizza, but the wild misunderstanding leads to a surprisingly good time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delivery

It was around nine in the evening when Link decided he was done unpacking for the day. His stomach grumbled, screaming at him for sustenance. It was then he realized he had forgotten to pick up some food to fill his kitchen cabinets. He didn’t even have any milk or eggs in the fridge.

“It’s just like me to move across the country and forget to bring even a box of cereal,” he muttered to himself. He stumbled into the living room to peek out the front window, pondering over whether he should just make a quick stop somewhere. However, his aching limbs demanded rest. “I wonder if there’s like a pizza place nearby or something… I think I remember seeing the newspaper somewhere around here.”

Link moseyed around searching for the paper his new neighbors graciously let him borrow. Eventually, he found it under a pile of empty boxes. He sat down at his kitchen table and flipped through to the ads until he found something interesting.

“Saucy’s…” Link read. “Satisfy your innermost cravings… Get ‘em while they’re hot… Arrives in 30 minutes or less.” He looked over the ad once more, taking in the minimalistic design in the tiny rectangle on the paper. “Sounds good to me,” he said with a shrug.

He grabbed his cell phone and dialed the number. After a couple rings, a young woman on the other line gave him her business greeting. After giving her his address, he was asked for his order.

“Hmm… I could go for a… meat lover’s with extra white sauce. I’d like it to be a large if that’s okay.”

“Sounds great! And can I get your name, please?” asked the lady on the line. Link found it weird that she had to ask for his name, but he gave it to her anyway and told her he’d pay in cash. “All right! Enjoy your evening. Thank you.”

Link spent about twenty-five minutes trying to hook up his cable box to his tv when the doorbell rang. “Oh, thank goodness,” he sighed as he clapped the dust off his hands and made his way to the front door with his wallet in hand.

He opened the door to see a rather tall man in a leather jacket, purple v-neck tee, and skinny jeans smiling down at him. He didn’t have any pizza in his hands, so Link’s first thought was that he was another neighbor giving him the welcome wagon… at 9:30 in the evening.

“Hi,” the dirty-blond stranger said with a charming smile. “Is there a Link Neal home?”

Link looked up at the man, silently admiring the upwards style of his hair and the dreamy glow he was carrying. He cocked an eyebrow at his formality, which seemed a bit out of character against his attire. “Uh, yeah. I’m Link Neal. Can I help you?”

Immediately, the stranger’s demeanor and tone of voice changed like Link just flipped his switch. “Ah, yes. I’m from Saucy’s and I have a special delivery for you. May I come in?”

_Can he come in??? I guess they do things different over here in LA._

“Uh, sure. Come on in, Mr….?”

“You can call me Rhett,” the man said as he glided through Link’s doorway. Link looked at him in confusion, as it still didn’t seem that this man was carrying a large pizza. As the taller man passed, he noticed the logo on the back of his leather jacket reading ‘Saucy’s – Get ‘em while they’re hot!!’ with a large red heart behind the letters.

The man turned back around with a sudden glare that sent goosebumps down Link’s back. His dark, defined eyebrows quirked into mischievous angles, and his dark jade eyes bore into his own with a sultry glimmer. Then came the grin… a playful sideways grin that nearly made Link’s knees buckle. Link stumbled, backing against his door with a thud.

“So, Link… How do you wanna do this?” Rhett asked, slowly removing his jacket as he walked in his direction. Every step deliberately placed, every swagger of his hips and shoulders perfectly maneuvered. All of this sudden attention made Link’s entire being flush red. His jaw dropped at the sight of the jacket falling to the hardwood floor. His nerves knotted at the electrifying touch of the man’s fingers delicately tracing squiggles up and down his arms. Link’s mouth went dry as the taller man pulled the v-neck off his body, showing off his soft, slightly toned torso. The man reached slowly for the hem of Link’s shirt, and the brunet was quick to push him away.

“Whoa, whoa! Hold it!” Link yelped. The man immediately stepped off with a sheepish look on his face and his hands behind his back. His quick, submissive response surprised Link greatly, but was also thankful that the stranger’s intentions apparently weren’t harmful. “What are you doing?!” Link asked, keeping his voice stern and powerful.

“I’m sorry,” Rhett said softly. “I should’ve asked first if you wanted to be touched.” He kept his head down, assuming his implied position.

“Not what I meant. I just… think there’s been some misunderstanding.”

Rhett dropped the submissive act and stood casually, but with a disappointed expression. “I’m not what you expected, huh?” he asked with a grumble. He snatched his shirt off the floor and pulled it back on.

“Exactly! See –”

“It’s not the first time a client didn’t find me attractive…” the blond muttered. His frustration was subtle, but evident enough for Link to notice.

“No, no. It’s not that…” Link assured. “You’re actually _pretty dang_ attractive… I just… I just wanted dinner, that’s all!” He held his breath, waiting for some kind of response from the taller man. Rhett shot a brief, questioning look at the brunet before nodding in comprehension.

“Ohh, okay. That’s no problem,” he commented. “So where would you like to go? My treat for uh, pushing you.” He shot a shy smile at Link, who beamed at the idea of free food and company.

Rhett drove Link in his own car to his favorite pizzeria, since Link said he was in the mood for pizza. The place was small, yet charming with warm overhead lights over every booth, paintings of popular cartoons and movies on pizza paddles decorating the walls, and the fresh scent of garlic permeating the restaurant. The two men seated themselves into a booth and took a look at the menus folded up against the wall. Their waitress greeted Rhett with a wide grin, welcoming him once again to the pizzeria.

“Who’s your friend?” she asked, smiling at Link, who didn’t know how to answer.

“This is Link. He’s new around here, so I took him to my favorite spot for a bite,” Rhett answered, thankfully for Link that he didn’t mention their relationship. He didn’t want his first impression on people that he was the type to hire escorts. He wondered if the waitress even knew about Rhett’s profession, and if he ever brought clients here before.

“That’s great!” the waitress exclaimed. She then took her notepad out from her apron and the pen from behind her ear. “So do you guys know what you want tonight?”

“I’ll have whatever he’s having,” Rhett replied. He looked to Link, his deep jade eyes focused intently into Link’s innocent, cerulean ones. “I’m pretty adventurous when it comes to food… as long as it doesn’t have liver in it or anything,” he added with a laugh. His hearty chuckle filled Link with warmth and comfort, and a creeping blush made its way to his cheeks.

“Then in that case, could we get a large meat lover’s with extra white sauce?” Link asked the waitress. She raised her eyebrows at the strange order, thinking the surprising combination might actually be something worth trying. She took their drink orders and headed back to the kitchen with a smile.

It didn’t take long before their meal came to their table. Both of them grabbed a couple slices and started going to town on the hot pizza. Rhett hummed in satisfaction at how well the white sauce complimented the meat on the pizza, and gladly took another couple slices after scarving down the pieces he already had.

“This is really really good, man!” he enthused, wiping some white sauce off the sides of his mouth. “You got great taste!”

“Haha… Thanks,” Link answered, carefully taking another bite as to not get his face messy. He watched the blond man eat. He felt surprisingly comfortable with him, regardless of the awkward confusion that happened at his house. He couldn’t believe how someone so… casual and easygoing… so friendly and generous could work in the field he did. It just didn’t fit whatever stereotypes he had been fed when he had lived in North Carolina. He coughed in his fist to get Rhett’s attention.

“Sooo… how’d you get into… well, your job?” Link asked, keeping his voice low in the tiny restaurant. Rhett finished chewing his food and put the rest of his pizza down for the time being.

“Well… I honestly moved out here about maybe… four months ago? But my rent was eating away my income, so I had to find a good-paying job. I saw their hiring ad online and figured it shouldn’t be too bad. Turned out I really like working for Saucy’s. I like making lonely people feel good… even if it’s only for one night, or a couple hours or whatever.” He picked up his pizza and took another bite, almost avoiding eye contact with the brunet across the table. Link saw a hint of something on his face that tore a little part of his heart.

“Do _you_ ever get lonely?” Rhett’s chewing halted immediately, and his gaze moved towards Link’s upturned brows and his empathetic eyes. He quickly swallowed his food with a big gulp, removing his focus from Link’s eyes.

“Sometimes… I guess.” A deafening silence formed between the two of them, and their food went untouched. Neither of them had it in them to look at the man before them, and stared vacantly at their plates. Rhett eventually broke the silence by clearing his throat, and chuckling lightly, “I must say, this is the first time I’ve made someone feel good by being their dinner date.”

“Well, I… to be completely honest… when I said I wanted dinner, I was really just hungry,” Link confessed. Rhett looked up to see Link, whose index finger mindlessly traced circles on the tabletop. “When I saw the ad… I thought it was for a pizza place,” Link added with a sheepish chuckle. Rhett snorted at the hilarity of the situation, laying his head on the table as he giggled.

“Oh man… I can totally get how you would get that impression!” Rhett squeaked between giggle fits. “Hold on a sec…” the blond reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out a slip of paper. “Large meat lover, extra sauce… Yup, that’s pretty much what we’re eating!” Rhett laughed again, and Link joined in this time. “This is so great… Highlight of my career!”

“I guess that _is_ pretty funny, isn’t it?” Link added with a chuckle.

“I guess my boss thought you asked for me specifically… that you wanted to, like, suck me off or something.” Link’s nerves knotted at his words, at the very idea of doing something so intimate with this man. It was a strange feeling, given he never had such feelings or ideas towards another man… but he was willing to accept it. After all, he wasn’t around the restrictive minds of North Carolina. This was Los Angeles, and he was free to have these kinds of feelings without so much negative judgment.

“I’m sorry again, for the misunderstanding,” Rhett said once his laughter subsided. “I know our ads are supposed to come off as ambiguous, but maybe it’s a little too ambiguous for people’s own safety. I’ll have to let my boss know when I head back to the office.”

“Yeah, that might be for the best,” Link agreed.

The two packed up their leftovers, and Rhett drove Link back to his house. They headed to the front porch in contagious laughter, walking side-by-side.

“I, uh, apologize again for all the misunderstanding. I hope I didn’t freak you out earlier,” Rhett said. His voice was gentle and low, making Link feel incredibly comfortable and at-home.

“Don’t worry about it. I actually had a really nice time with you tonight. You’re… great company.” Link stopped in his tracks, and Rhett stayed right beside him. The taller man was entranced by the breathtaking glow from the moon overhead as it reflected its light onto Link’s beautiful smile. Deep reddening was evident on his chipmunk-like cheeks. Rhett leaned in slowly, wordlessly asking permission. When Link didn’t move back or say anything he went ahead, tenderly pressing his lips against Link’s.

“Did you just… kiss me… because you wanted to, or because it’s your job?” Link asked, his lips still stretched into a faint smile.

“Well… It is my job to make my clients happy… but… I also really… well…” Link wrapped his arms around Rhett’s shoulders and pulled the blond in for another kiss, and Rhett kissed back without a single thought. They both separated after a while, smiling at each other like they had known each other for years.

“I, uh… think I still want my order,” Link says with a giggle.

“Oh, right… Sorry.” Rhett fumbled with the take-home boxes and handed them to Link with a bashful grin.

“Not that one.” Rhett widened his eyes at the suggestion, and nervously moved his free hand to Link’s waist. Link pushed the hand away gently. “Another time.” Rhett grinned at the idea of seeing Link again, and his heart was racing like crazy.

“You know what?” Rhett asked, digging out the slip of paper again and scribbling something down on it. He handed it to Link as if he wanted him to have it more than anything. “Next time you wanna hang out or… you know… give me a call.” Link took the slip and examined the phone number written on it. “That’s my, uh, personal cell number. Not related to work at all.”

“Is this something you normally do?” Link asked, slightly suspicious of Rhett’s behavior.

“You’re funny… If my boss found out about this, I’d be out of a job. You’re the only person, let alone client, who I’ve ever given my number to.”

“You’ll miss me that bad, eh?” Link asked, smirking slyly at the taller man. Rhett chuckled, and then leaned in one more time to kiss Link sweetly on the cheek.

“Absolutely.” Link watched as Rhett stepped back towards his car. “And don’t worry. I’ll pay for our spent time.” Link waved as Rhett climbed into his car. He waved back as he drove away.

Link felt as if he couldn’t stop smiling as he entered through his front door. The boxes and dust everywhere didn’t bother him as much as it did hours earlier, and his house felt so much like home already – even if half his belongings weren’t even unpacked yet. He spotted something on his floor that stuck out from the rest of his stuff: a haphazardly placed leather jacket with a logo on the back. Link’s heart raced now that he had a reason to use Rhett’s number already. He grabbed his phone and dialed immediately, and sighed contentedly at the sound of Rhett’s voice on the other line.


End file.
